The Heroes of Olympus the story continued
by 12bonedoc
Summary: Basically what the title states. Rated teen for violence, language, and (maybe) slight adult themes. Being written by PercyandAnnabethLOVEBUG4EVER and myself. Takes place after The Heroes of Olympus and may cover times and places the books don't from both series. May not be very consistent. Don't know yet. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters/settings Rick Riordan created
1. Chapter 1

"Reyna, Rey, Rey, Rey, Rey, Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, Reyna, REYNA, REYNA, REYNA, REY-NA, REY-"

"For the love of Jupiter, SHUT UP!", dear gods that augur was asking for it. Would there be anyway way she could get away with giving him to the wolves without a proper vote? He couldn't be anymore annoying.

"Well _praetor_", he said the word praetor like it was the most disgusting word possible," if you had responded to when I tried to talk with you, you would not have gotten that responce." He said this all with a smirk while Reyna fought the urge to bash his face in.

"_Octavian_", she said using said slime ball's former tone," If you had followed proper proticall you would have sent in a formal complaint and wouldn't even be here. Besides if it was anything of great importance, I would have been told by now."

"I did send in a complaint, and **you** haven't touched it!" His face was red as a tomato from anger.

"**I** have a great number of complaints that need to be addressed. You send in one every other day. None of which ever amount to anything. What is so important that you feel the need to interupt me as I _try_ to get all the paperwork, including the complaints, done."

"My supply of stuffed animals has become extremely low! I only have fifty left!", he yelled, quite seriously. May the gods strike her down at this very momment for not giving this 20 year old, oh excuse her, 19 year old boy his teddy bears. Oh course she didn't say such a thing. If she spoke to him that way there would surely be blood. Not because of his ability to fight, but because she knew if she were to talk like that, he would eventually find a way to cause her to completely lose her mind.

"Octavian, fifty stuffed animals should be plenty."

'' Plenty?! You call fifty stuffed animals plenty? Do you have any idea how many I go through a day? Reyna I _need _to have more bears. "

"Octavian, if I get you more bears within the next few days, will you stop with this non-sense?"

"Well Reyna, I also want to point out that my GREEK half-sister Rose will be here in the next day or so with her friend Coraline."

Crap," Could she come next festival?"

"You forgot didn't you."

"No, what the Jupiter is all that noise going on about?"

"What noise, wait are they saying 'aporching greeks'?"

"Octavian, **you** said they wouldn't be here for another day." she said smuggly.

"That is what **she **said, don't be acusing me for **her** mistake"

"HIIIII", a bubbly girl with long brown hair yelled.

"Shut. Up. Rose."

Octavian turns toward the unpeppy-girl, " I presume your Coraline."

"I go by Cora" she replied, " I _presume_ your Octavian. Guess what she made us stop to get on our way to get Piper and Kayla."

"Cora! Stop that."

Octavian turns toward Rose" What did you oh-so-importantly stop to get me?"

Rose pulls out a hot fusia valentine bear and says, "Something for you to kill. Kill it for Cora she HATES any type of pink."

Oh. Dear. Gods. This was going to be a long _week_.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, 2nd chapter. It took me forever, as I have been working on another story (non-fanfic) and am busy with school and babysitting. So this is Cora's POV...not very interesting so far, sorry. Disclaimer: all characters (sadly) belong to Rick Riordan, as do...well you should know what else.

Reyna and Octavian took them to the Primcipalis. A large boy, he appeared to be of Asian decent, fumbled into the room followed by a petite girl with dark skin and golden eyes. The boy was dressed in similar atire as Reyna. Cora couldn't help but notice Octavian sneer at the sight of the other preater. At least she assumed he was the other preater. What was his name? Fred? Wait, no Frank; Yeah it was Frank.

"Sorry, I'm late...What's going on? Who are they? I thought Jason, Piper, and Leo were coming.", Frank said as he turned to Reyna.

"Apparently we're having company.", Reyna said," The one with brown hair is Rose, and the other one is Cora. I had forgotten anyone was supposed to come. Besides they're early."

"Oh...", Frank said. The golden eyed girl walked up and stuck her hand out to shake.

"Hello, I'm Hazel.", Hazel said with a smile. She then nuged Frank as she shook Rose and Cora's hands.

"Huh? Oh, um...Hi I.. I'm Frank." He quickly shook both their hands.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you. Piper was at her dad's and Jason and Leo went ahead and stopped to say hi to him and Mellie. Piper will be leaving with them. Hedge may too, but you never know with him.", Rose exclaimed. How she managed to say all that in _one breath _always intruiged Cora.

"Hedge may be coming?", Reyna asked. She didn't exactly seem happy about that. Hazel looked a bit nervous.

"Maybe...", Cora told them. Frank looked as though he was going to puke. What was so wrong with the guy..erm..sayter? She had never met him, but how bad could he really be?

"Gods help us all", she heard Reyna mutter. Octavian had stayed silent the entire time; a scowl etched deeply into his face.

"So, let me get this strait...We are letting the boy who **BURNED DOWN **part of the camp and city and a **Crazy **murder obsessed faun into the camp. Not to mention the traitor and siren. How can this possibly go wrong? ", Octavian said.

"Leo didn't fire on the camp! We told you it was the allajaifjk .", Hazel quickly came to his defence. Cora wondered what that was about. Ok...so she _really_ wanted to know what that was about. What had Leo done?

Octavian huffed, as he crossed his arms.

"Hazel why don't you show them around camp.", Reyna said, gestering to Rose and Cora.

" 'Kay", Hazel replied stiffly, still annoyed with Octavian. "Follow me."


	3. Chapter 3

The faint creaking outside the window was _not_ helping me fall asleep at all. The monster attacks were fairly regular since the war against Gaea. It'd been over a year, you'd think they might slow down to at least once a day; who am I kidding I'd be lucky if that happened once in a blue moon. The creaking started up again and this time a shadow darted by. Crap, something was out there.

Turning on the light I started to wake Percy up, or at least attempt to. Gods he was a heavy sleeper.

"Percy. Wake up." His reasponce- nothing. Just great, I began nudging his arm which, luckily, got him to stir.

"Come on, Wise Girl, five more minutes please?" The rattling began to get louder. It was almost to the window ,on the fire escape. As bad as she felt about having to do so, she _had_ to wake him up.

" Oh, you'll have five more minutes ,in fact you'll have all the time in the world, when you go see _Hades_! **NOW GET UP**!", I yelled, hitting him with my pillow.

"Huh?", Seaweed Brain. At least he was up.

"_Monster_.", I said, giving the 'do you follow what I'm saying' look all the while.

"Really? Now?", he whined, which I don't really blame him. It was 4 a.m., and there had just been an attack a few hours ago. I nodded to confirm what I had to told him. Groaning he grabbed his pen off the side table and I grabbed a dagger I had gotten from camp out from under my pillow (hey, don't judge, better safe than sorry).

He got up and walked to the window, with me right beside him. It was pouring down rain outside...maybe we could just push it over the edge. It would be slippery. What ever it was banged on the window causing us to jump. We opened the window and got close enough to tell what it was. Grover stood on the fire escape in the rain. Wait Grover ?! Percy had started to swing but magnged to catch himself before he cut Grover in two.

"Grover! What are you doing?", Percy yelled. Grover shrunk back, obviously surprised by Percy's tone. Not to say I wasn't either, he rarely yelled like that, especially at Grover.

"Percy calm down.", I Whispered to him," Grover's better than a monster." He looked down, knowing him, it was because he felt guilty.

"Um, guys.", Grover said timidly," There's an Empousai outside, and she's making her way up here pretty fast." Percy's head shot up, as did mine. Grover yellped as we yanked him into the room. Percy managed to control the rain coming down and, well, he basicly drowned her until she broke apart into dust. I'll be honest, that always freaked me out, even if it was a monster. Mainly it was the fact that he would do such a thing, although cutting them up wasn't exactly humain either, but it was a quicker death at least.

"Are you alright?", I asked. Grover just shrugged,"Yeah, other than just being shaken up. Sorry to bother you, but pan pipes can only do so much, and you guys were the closest to where I was and-"

"Grover it's fine, you just...scared us was all.", Percy told him; it was clear he still felt guilty for yelling.

"Well, erm, thanks. I guess I'll use the door this time, much easier than the fire escape. Um, bye.", Grover said as he shuffled towards the bedroom door in the most pittiful way possible. Di Immortals, he was so _dramatic_. This was the first time we had seen him in months

"Grover you're not leaving", I told him. He immediantly perked up. No sense going back to bed, we'd just have to get up again, and as tired as I was, I was sure I wouldn't be able to go to sleep. Percy on the other hand looked as though he was about to fall asleep while standing.

"We're staying up aren't we.", Percy said, giving me a pleading look to say no.

"Mhm", I replied. He just groaned. Grover had already made his way into the living room and had the t.v. on some nature chanel. This was going to be an interesting morning. I need some coffee.

"I'll go make some coffee."

"Oh thank Gods", Percy muttered. I just laughed at him. He went into the living room with Grover and sat on the couch. I went and got the coffee started, and then joined them in the living room. Grover was talking about the campain he had started against some company that had been cutting down rainforests in Brazil, Percy was staring off into space, and I was doing my best to pay attention to what Grover was saying. I felt bad about it, but I was exhausted, bored out of my mind, and didn't really care. Good Zeus, is this how people feel when I ramble. Note to self, do not ramble.

"-And then I got a bunch of humans to actually- *beep*", the alarm went off signalling that the coffee was ready, cutting Grover off in the process. I would never say it aloud but I was secretly thrilled. I got up and poured Percy, Grover, and myself a cup. I handed Grover his and sat mine on the table. I tried to give Percy his, but he didn't even seem to know where he was.

I laid a hand on his shoulder," Percy..", he didn't respond yet seemed to be awake so I tried again,"Percy...are..are you okay?" He obviously wasn't, the lack of sleep was really getting to him. We had, at most, four or five hours of sleep that week. He didn't even act like himself much anymore; always either angry or depressed, or completely zoned out like he was now. He made a sound somewhere between a groan and a wimper, and laid his head in my lap. I hated to see him like this.

"What's wrong with him?", Grover asked. Oh yeah, he didn't know how often we where attacked.

"Exhaustion...we get attacked a lot and don't get much sleep."

"Oh",he said looking down, "Why don't the both you go back to camp? Wouldn't it be safer?"

"We really didn't want to. We want to have as normal a life as possible, you know that. But I suppose at this rate we don't have much choice.", I said running my fingers through Percy's hair.

At 9 o'clock my father called, he'd wanted me to come stay with him for a few weeks. At Grover's persistence, I had agreed. A change of pace might do Percy and I both some good. They would be going to camp for the rest of the week and then to visit her father for two weeks.

Walking out to the car, Percy and I loaded our bags into the trunck. Grover would be driving so the two of us could get some sleep. We piled into the backseat and the last thing I remember was leaning my head against Percy's shoulder as we started down the road.


End file.
